sengoku_periodfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Line
1500 *The first Gion Matsuri takes place since the Onin War. *Hisanobu Hatakayama defeats Motoari Hosakawa at Kishiwada. *Emperor Go-Kashiwabara succeeds as Emperor of Japan. *Motonari Mouri's brother Okimoto takes over the Mouri clan. Motonari and his father transfer to Tahiji-Sarukake castle. *Forces of the Kingdom of Ryukyu suppress the rebellion of Akahachi Oyake in Yaeyama Islands. *The Kingdom of Ryukyu begins sending representatives to directly oversee administration in some outlying islands. *Taneomaru Shibukawa is appointed Kyushu Tandai. *Emperor Go-Tsuchimikado dies. 1501 *Yoshimune Jinbo becomes head of the Jinbo clan. *Construction is completed on Tawara castle. *War breaks out between the Ouchi and Otomo clans. *Yoshikiyo Murakami is born. *Mitsuyori Tada is born. *Kansuke Yamamoto is born. 1502 *The Benten-do at Shuri Castle is completed, and is dedicated with a number of Buddhist sutras. *Motokatsu Matsuda launches a series of attacks on Urakami clan territory. *Shukô Murata dies. *Yoshiaki Otomo is born. *Tea master Joo Takanois born. *Yorinari Toki is born. *Norimune Urakami dies. 1503 *Takashige Amano is born. 1504 *Kunichika Chosokabe is born. *Suan Hojo sent an army to support Ogigayatsu-Uesugi Tomoyoshi against the Yamanouchi at Tachikawa in Musashi Province. *Fukashi castle built. *Toramasa Obu is born. *Sadakage Asakura died. *Masamoto Hosakawa is born. *Yasutaka Togashi died. *Motoichi Yakushiji died. 1506 *Norikage Asakura and the Ikkô-Ikki of Kaga province clash at Kuzuryugawa. *Toyo Sesshu died. 1507 *Nobutora Takeda becomes the head of the Takeda clan. *Masamoto Hosakawa is assassinated by his adopted son Sumiyuki. *Tomotsune Akazawa dies. *Sumiyuki Hosakawa commits suicide. *Tadakatsu Kawamura is born. *Motochika Kosai is killed. *Nobunao Kumagai is born. *Yoshitaka Ouchi is born. *Nobutsuna Takeda, head of the Takeda clan of Kai, dies. 1508 *Kanesugu Chosokabe is defeated by the Motoyama clan. *Yoshioki Ouchi on Kyoto and makes Yoshitane Ashikaga as shogun, forcing the resignation of Yoshizumi Ashikaga. *Nobutora Takeda launches an attack on Nobue Takeda over dominance of the clan *Takayoshi Kyogoku is born. *Takehisa Shimazu dies. 1509 *Battle of Ichiburi between Tamekage Nagao and Sadanori Uesugi. *Masatoshi Hashino is born. *Kagetsuna Naoe is born. 1510 *The Oyamada clan is defeated by Nobutora Takeda, becoming his retainers. *Akisada Uesugi is defeated and killed by Tamekage Nagao. *Yoshiharu Ashikaga is born. *Chikazane Irida is born. *Hisahide Matsunaga is born. *Yoshikiyo Murakami of Shinano is born. *Nobuhide Oda is born. *Tadakazu Okubo is born. *Yoshizumi Ashikaga dies. 1511 *Yukinaga Miyoshi seizes Kyoto for a short time. *Battle of Funaokayama between Yoshioki Ouchi and Sumimoto Hosakawa. *Fusaie Ichijo is born. *Kanetsugu Kimotsukiis born. *Kiyoyasu Matsudaira is born 1512 *Soun Hojo attacks Yoshiura Miura at Okazaki castle of Sagami. 1516 *Siege of Arai ends; Arai castle falls. Miura clan falls to the Hojo. *Hisayuki Amako marries a daughter of Motoshige Takeda. *Azai clan rises up against its lords, the Kyogoku clan. *Motonari Mouri becomes guardian for Komatsumaru Mouri, who succeeds his father as lord of the Mouri clan. *Yoshiatsu Miuracommits suicide. *Yoshimoto Miura commits suicide. *Okimoto Mouri dies. *Nobutomo Oda is born. *Kokyo Shonyo is born. 1517 *Battle of Arita-Nakaide: Motonari Mouri is victorious over Motoshige Takeda. *Norikage Asakura commands an expedition into Tango province. *Morikiyo Ashina becomes head of the Ashina clan. *Ujichika Imagawa withdraws troops from Kai province. *Moritaka Ashina, dies. *Ufushu Naata dies. *Yoshinobu Natsume is born. *Motoshige Takeda is killed. Category:Terminology